


Genji's Narcissistic Butt Cheek

by Dumb_Beach



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Humor, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Beach/pseuds/Dumb_Beach
Summary: This drabble incorporates two shit-posts from my twitter ( @dumbbeach4 )- Angela is narcissistic for being attracted to Genji because she made his body- Genji has one of his original ass cheeks but won't say which one it is.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 20





	Genji's Narcissistic Butt Cheek

Since Overwatch was reunited the team has gathered whenever they could for what Lena has jokingly titled ‘family bonding time’ which amounted to playing games, watching movies, and occasionally consuming way too much alcohol. Tonight was one of the days they had done all 3 and now late into the night after everyone over 40 had gone to bed the younger members sat in a circle gossiping and making fun of each other like rambunctious teenagers.   
Genji and Angela had just officially declared themselves to be dating and were the main targets tonight.  
“Tell me Angela,” Lena cut herself off with a chuckle “don’t you think it a bit narcissistic of you to fancy a body you made?”   
All of their drunk friends found this hilarious, even Genji getting a kick out of it. Angela huffed, her cheeks turning pink.  
“Hey! I’ll have you know his current body is based on the original. I didn’t really choose what he should look like. Besides,” Angela holds up her boyfriend's flesh hand in her own, “I didn’t build everything he has.”  
The others found her defensiveness amusing.Genji spoke up for the first time in a while,  
“It’s okay Angie, you can admit you just wanted to build yourself a sexy cyborg boyfriend.” He deadpans as best he could, only breaking on the last word.   
The team erupts with the loudest laughter of the night. Mei has practically fallen over and Hana is laughing so hard all that’s coming out is a wheeze. Angela’s eyebrows shot up as her mouth hung open. She was frozen for a moment but quickly began roaring with laughter as well. After everyone starts to calm down Lucio adds on,  
“Come on, There’s no way you made his ass that juicy without ulterior motives!”  
Genji wipes a tear from his eye.  
“That much I can confirm wasn’t her decision. She only made half my ass.”  
“WHAT?!” Lena squawks, “what does that even mean?!”  
“Half my ass is original! She made one cheek and the other is natural.” He explains.  
After a moment of shock and laughter mei practically whispers,   
“..which one is artificial?”  
Everybody is surprised by her bold question.  
“That’s a secret you’ll never know.” Genji teases.  
“Oh come on, you have to tell us now!” Hana demands, “You can’t just leave us hanging like that! Come on, Angela, which one did you make?”  
“Sorry, that would violate doctor-patient confidentiality and I refuse to go against my ethical code in such a way.”  
The team groans, they know they won’t get an answer out of her. From that night on they started keeping bets on which of Genji’s butt cheeks was ‘original’, it became a running joke. Genji tells them he’ll only reveal the truth about his ass when he’s on his deathbed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is more than welcome! let me know what I got wrong/ how I can improve!


End file.
